


no holding back

by YlviscestAnon



Series: Ylvis - Young Adults, sexual exploration [6]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, submissive bård
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlviscestAnon/pseuds/YlviscestAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård admits on his birthday what he’d really like to Vegard. They agree to experiment and use their fantasies on one another.</p>
<p>Bård decides to tease and degrade his brother a little, until he dominantly submits to Vegard's cock, telling Vegard just what he wants, when he wants it, and getting it, while being rather vocal. A prompt request!</p>
            </blockquote>





	no holding back

“I got a new one for you.”

Bård said one day, and Vegard had come to realize that the only thing he could predict from Bård was unpredictability. It was like there was some kind of switch in the kid's brain that had made him an insatiable sex kitten – okay, that sounded wrong, plus Bård much more resembled a giraffe. Tall and long and skinny and basically a stick in every way. But he was curious as to what it was the other was finally coming up with.

It just so happened that it was a few days, a few much too many days until they were able to get each other alone once more. It was an awful feeling like this, to have to carry on as normal when the sexual tension was building between the two of them...

Once even in the middle of dinner, Bård stuck his foot between Vegard's legs, almost making him jump out of his skin, but he put it between Vegard's legs and massage gently with his toes, leaving the elder brother hard as he ate his meatballs in silence, red up to his ears, and when asked why he was so red – he just passed it off as an inevitable upcoming illness.

But fuck, fuck Bård for embarrassing him like that with their entire family around. The chance of them getting caught had been so high, and he had to fucking wait until everyone else was away from the dinner table well after the meatballs and cabbage had been eaten to get up and make a silent escape and jack off by himself, noting that Bård had been more than willing to wiggle his toes around the other man's jean-covered erection but not silently follow after him discreetly to help take care of the aftermath in the bathroom.

Vegard was really curious what the other had planned to go on, but Bård wasn't speaking about it, he was staying entirely silent. Vegard couldn't even entirely immerse himself in to his studies without the thoughts popping in to his head, and he wondered if the same thoughts ever even bothered Bård – they couldn't have, Bård knew at least what he wanted, he had an idea when their parents would be gone again, he didn't have to feel the pain of the unknown...

But to Bård, leaving this all up in the air for Vegard was a part of the game, it was all a part of the game, because he wanted to have a sadistic little edge over his older brother, no matter what the end game was.

It took nearly two weeks for things to come to fruition, and technically, they were meant to be watching Bjarte as their parents went on a trip – but they paid one of Vegard's friends to watch him at his place, because Vegard had 'nerdier' friends, responsible friends, that type of thing. There was no use watching a kid when they planned to have loud, eardrum busting screaming sex, and with Bjarte being so little he certainly didn't need to be around, maybe if they had planned on something quiet, it could have been during his nap time, but the friend was to watch him a few hours was the deal...

They were in Bård's room this time, which was out of the norm, but Bård seemed so confident and- well he seemed sexy is what, if Vegard couldn't admit that now after all they had gone through, he must have been in deep, deep denial. But Bård looked rather sexy, the smoldering bedroom eyes, the way he led Vegard to the bed – and he had even cleaned up some of his usually messier abode, but Vegard's heart was pumping and trying to escape his chest, wondering what Bård wanted.

They were horrible at communicating up until the very last minute, it seemed. And Bård this time wasn't even interested in communicating at the very last minute, he just wanted to throw Vegard down on the bed and ride him and – that's why he had led Vegard to his room, this was his domain, he should have known by now that his little shit of a brother was up to something.

But Vegard didn't, he was very surprised when Bård immediately got down on his knees, once they were in the bedroom and the door was shut, and he was immediately opening the other man's zipper like a hungry animal. A part of him had just fallen in love with sucking cock, and moreover, he thought he was very good at giving head.

He pulled down the other man's underwear, while Vegard was taken entirely aback, and Vegard just let himself be a passive participant. That's what he felt like here, a passive participant, and he just felt he had rather a knack for doing a good job at it. He gave the underside of Vegard's dick a nice, long, wet lick, before taking the head in to his mouth, and there was just something he wanted to try –

He had told Vegard he had a new one for him, and he had a new one for Vegard on multiple levels that he wanted to try. But he had been practicing, once for real, on another man, someone a bit older than the both of them but for the most part with long thin fruits – he wanted though to see how much of Vegard's length he could take into his mouth.

It was almost worrying to Vegard, even though Bård looked sex-ready and like he could be begging for it at any moment, but almost half of his thick cock disappeared down Bård's throat before the 20 year old had to stop, manipulating the rest of the tool with his hand. He twisted and turned it and started bobbing his head back and forth eagerly, wanting to submit to his brother – but a part of him, he wanted to be in charge, he wanted to be barking out orders, he just was insatiable and nothing could handle him.

He was so eagerly sucking his brother off though, as if it were a race to the finish, and Vegard just went with it and his head leaned back, and he licked at his chapped lips and bit at his bottom lip, running both hands through Bård's long blond hair. This was it anyway, this was his ideal, he was more than happy enough with this.

But Bård made sure he kept deep throating the other, never feeling the urge so strongly to want his brother's dick in his mouth. He was so thankful they could do this together, he was amazed he hadn't had to search the world for the one person he was attracted to, and he was giving the blow job all his best and working on getting carpal tunnel from it the way he was jerking and swirling his hand around Vegard's dick.

There was plenty of saliva to sooth any chaffing, and the black haired man grunted, but he wondered where the seemingly innocent little blond learned how to do this, how he was taming his gag reflex, an how he was suddenly so good at this.

Bård was in the zone though, and he was going to town with what he was doing – loved the feel of the other man's dick prodding at the back of his throat, and he closed his eyes and almost wished Vegard would get rougher with the hands in his hair. Surely there was a breaking point for everything though, and it was when Vegard kept gently caressing his hair, tucking it behind his ears, taking care of him gently, when Bård wanted something else.

He let the dick lull out of his mouth and he looked up at Vegard, almost wanting to give him a warning of sorts – but what sort of warning could he really give his older brother?

“Don't be so gentle.” He chided, and it came out as a command, came out as a call for him wanting something else. “Fuck me, fuck my mouth, none of this caressing bullshit, I want you to hold on to my hair and pull and--”

Vegard looked down at him, a bit surprised at first, but... well, if that was how he wanted it, to be submissive yet like that, Vegard could certainly use a little bit of revenge, he supposed, against all the pranks Bård had ever pulled on him,, all the times Bård had ever been rude, everything –

So he could let a little frustrations out too, and once the other man's mouth was back wrapped around his dick, he jerked at the hair, he pulled his brother closer and thought about those times his brother had been a dick to him, but he figured the right amount of pressure, if he controlled the thrusting and the movements, it would feel even better –

That's precisely what he tried to do, jerking Bård's head back and forth as he fucked his mouth thoroughly, as deep as he knew his little brother could take it. Soon enough there were just three, two fingers around the rest of Vegard's dick, the rest of the organ in Bård's mouth as he eagerly and happily sucked, moaning himself like a whore nearly as Vegard timed the thrusting.

They had been together so often now, he could tell by the pace of Vegard's breath, the quickening, everything, when he was about to cum, and Bård made no move to back away. He eagerly was awaiting the white hot semen down his throat, and he maneuvered somehow his own jeans and underwear down so he could rub his own dick slowly, pawing at it as he breathed through his nose and too in a deep exhale through it before Vegard came, the elder brother gasping in succession rapidly to the waves of pleasure, to the streams of cum his brother was drinking.

The eldest Ylvisåker was exhausted by this, but he slowly pulled his brother's face away from him, and Bård looked up to him to give him a mischievous but happy look. He wasn't satisfied yet, not yet, he wasn't going to waste one of their rare times together just showing off his grandly amazing blow job skills, he wanted to show Vegard the rest of what he had planned too. They had plenty of time.

Plus, they were young – the vigor would come back to Vegard in no time. Bård stood up and he gave Vegard a kiss, gentle and calm, instinctively tugging him off toward the bed. He held on to both of Vegard's hands, biting the bottom lip of his brother so he could reclaim it from the other, and he was excited and couldn't wait for more.

Vegard may have still been a bit confused, but it was a good sort of confusion, it was a good sort of weird, it was something that he wanted to keep going on with.

Bård kicked his pants and underwear off, getting up on the bed, and he spread his legs wide open, enticing the other to come closer, which it did. Vegard curiously peered at him, taking his hand, and Bård had all intentions of being the boss tonight even if he had let Vegard set the pace.

“I want you to top – and I want you to get me ready for it, too. I want the feel of your cock inside of me so badly, Vegard.” He muttered lowly, hoping it'd get the other to where he would be even more enticed and interested.

It sure was interesting, that was for sure.

Bård produced the lube from his bedside table and he gave it to Vegard, and he watched the older man between his legs – Vegard's slim, thick skinned fingers brushed against Bård's erection, and he let the gel coat up right against Bård's entrance nicely, most of it on his fingers still.

“I can't wait much longer for your cock, Vegard, get to it, stretch me, open me up for you,” he pleaded, even if it was more of a command than anything else. It almost made Vegard nervous to be told what to do like this, but he kept a steady head and Bård pressed his hands back into the bed, giving the other a stare.

“Go on. Give it to me.”

He muttered, and Vegard slowly began to stick a single finger inside of him, in and out slowly at first, a bit more and more at a time to make sure Bård could accustom it. Bård lifted his hips off the bed and waited for it, almost bored, almost wanting to scream shove your fucking cock in me already, but he wouldn't do that – he'd just 'encourage' Vegard, and keep speaking.

“Yes, geez, that feels so good, Vegard – more, give me more, give your little brother more, get me ready so I can hop on top of your cock and ride it--” he admitted the fantasy already, not ashamed, but wanting to surprise him – and surprise it did. Vegard went a little quicker, adding in the second digit maybe a little sooner than he normally would have, but he was so worried about harming the other, that sometimes the passion and lust of lovemaking was lost to him to tenderness and care instead.

Bård reached over and jerked slowly at Vegard's dick, just enough to get him hard again, but he wanted the other to be prepared for when their roles were reversed and it was Vegard's back on the bed as he was rode nice and hard.

“Give me all that you have, Vegard.”

He encouraged, and it was clear to Vegard that the other wasn't going to stop being rather quite bossy to him – but that was the game, that was his fantasy, one day he could always get Bård back, but for now he enjoyed slamming three thick fingers in and out of the tight hole he was presented with in the first place.

It was enough to make Bård moan, and moan more, demand more, and he was given all that he wanted. Vegard's dick on the other hand was beginning to throb again, and he was ready personally to get this show on the road.

Removing his fingers, Bård shot him a dirty look as he hadn't been told to do so – but he reached up to the bedside drawer and pulled out a condom, ripping the packaging from his teeth and sliding the latex over his dick. He looked back at Bård and Bård grabbed a hold of him, taking him by both shoulders to flip him over and get on top of him on the bed, leaning down to nibble roughly on his ear and whisper a warning.

“I'm going to ride you like our lives depend on it, brother.”

Vegard shivered, the end of brother just making it incredible – and he watched as Bård turned around, reverse style, grabbing a hold of the thick dick between his fingers and holding on to it, lowering himself down on to Vegard's cock.

They both groaned.

For both of them, the situation was incredible – the head of Vegard's cock pressing in to Bård, and Bård squeezed him lightly, though he leaned back down again and sunk further on to his dick, inhaling with a sharp breath as he took it all in.

“Yeah, this tight ass may be yours for now, Vegard, but twenty years from now, you'll still be thinking about it.” He murmured, and Vegard held on to his hips, guiding the other man down fully on to his cock.

It was just too incredible for either of them to really take, and Vegard was cussing under his breath, mutterings about his little brother wanting this, his cock so badly. It was barely audible, but Bård began to move his hips up and down, his fingers clenching into the bed as Vegard's fingers clenched around his waist, holding and moving him simultaneously.

“Yeah, fuck me, harder, Vegard.”

Bård murmured, and Vegard let loose on the long, thin figure above him. He smacked Bård's ass, pulled down hard on the younger man, really let loose and was thrusting up inward to him in no time and was giving it his all.

Even if it made the younger Norwegian moan, he wanted more, he groaned and thrashed about, cussing and going on. “Oh, hell, yes, your thick cock is so filling, grab that ass, show me who's boss.” The last part was added as a tease, because he knew – for now, right now, he was the boss, Vegard would do anything he said, and his words were driving Vegard dizzy and wild.

Vegard could feel the warmth and tightness from around the thin condom and he was moaning himself, more than exuberant with the way things were playing out. He wanted Bård to keep talking, the words getting him off as he fucked him in earnest, getting him back for everything he had ever done to him or just for the mere fact that fucking his brother felt good, no matter how much that meant he was going to hell.

“I want you to cum in me, I want you to fuck my tight ass until you cum--” Bård groaned out, and after another quick smack he positioned himself around, turning himself around on Vegard's dick, facing his brother this time and looking down at him – his face reddened, forehead glistening with sweat as he worked his own hips, and he watched Vegard lick his own lips again.

“Look at you, fucking your little brother and your dick couldn't get harder.” He teased, running his short nails down Vegard's chest, almost feeling his knees ready to buckle as he could feel Vegard hit his prostate with almost each thrust from this angle. “Tell me how much you love to fuck me. I wanna hear it – Bård, I love fucking your tight young ass, I want to cum and fuck you over and over--”

Vegard heavily swallowed his own saliva, his eyes peering up at the dominant little pixie that was matching his thrusts and pressure.

“Your cock is splitting me open, come on, just tell me you love it--”

“And.. and I do, I do, Bård, I, fuck, trust me, I love it, you're – it's like something else has gotten into you.” He leaned his head back, one hand's fingers clenching in to Bård's hips. Soon enough Bård would be fully sitting on his lap and grinding against the other man's cock before getting up again and sitting back down, and Vegard had to give an 'oh, fuck'' at the first one of those – he could almost imagine fucking Bård without a condom, the wetness from the lube that would be surrounding him, and the tight feeling of muscle he didn't imagine would change much – but fuck, he felt Bård's goal was to break his dick almost, and his own was to bruise Bård as well.

“Everything about you – you're the hottest fuck there is, Bård – I don't want to fuck anyone but you, I just want you and your ass and your cock and mouth, fuck, I love it.”

Vegard uttered, satisfying Bård just enough. Bård guided Vegard's hand on to his erection, and with the stimulation of his prostate and the full, thick strokes and everything going on, it wasn't long at all before he was cumming himself.

The black haired man had no idea how he outlasted Bård, but with the thick white semen between them, he quickened his pace one last time – and declaring it – that he was going to cum, he was cumming in Bård, he closed his eyes and bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed before he was cumming easily, filling the condom.

Bård sat on his lap and kept them connected like that for a while, before he leaned down and gave the other a lazy, passionate, dominant kiss.

He had wanted to boss Vegard around, yet he wanted Vegard to react and fuck him back and – well, mission accomplished, for this time, at least. He was proud of himself and happy with the results, and he leaned up and grinned down at Vegard, rather smug himself.

“Thanks for the great fucking, Vegard.”


End file.
